


In the desert

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Michael Burnham ponders over the many stages her relationship with captain Philippa Georgiou has gone through.





	In the desert

In the desert  
At half past seven  
We were still walking  
I was no expert  
But I tried my best  
To find the right way  
For my captain and friend  
But i knew we were lost

My job dictates  
That i must protect  
My superior officer  
By whatever means necessary  
Her life is in my hands  
I am her Number One

 

I frown  
When she smiles at me  
That mysterious smile  
We have walked for miles  
Yet she is as fresh as ever  
She is so clever  
She knows what to do

 

My friend and mentor  
She was also my aggressor  
When i first joined her crew  
At least in my mind, she was  
Then she became my sister  
But i do want to kiss her  
That`s no way to treat a sister  
I think it would freak her

I have hundreds of questions  
In my head  
When i go to bed  
I think of them  
I need to ask her  
But i won`t force her  
To accept my love

 

Our friendship was carved in blood  
I cannot risk ruining it  
With my flesh`s desire  
Maybe i will tell her  
When i retire  
From Starfleet  
When everything`s at my feet  
Then i`ll be free to love  
The woman of my dreams  
Philippa, i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please. I thrive on them. Thank you :)


End file.
